The present invention is directed to a portable fuel system and more specifically to a fuel system which may be utilized on a motorcycle, snowmobile or similar vehicle to extend its mileage range over the range that is available from a standard built-in fuel tank with which motorcycles, snowmobiles or the like are equipped. The portable fuel system of the present invention may be mounted on or in close proximity to the standard built-in fuel tank of such vehicles.
The prior art discloses various types of auxiliary tanks and reserve fuel tank systems for use with motorcycles and other motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,676 discloses a motorcycle with a main fuel tank Tm and an auxiliary fuel tank Ts for storing an auxiliary fuel. A seat separates the main fuel tank and the auxiliary fuel tank. A switch cock V is positioned such that the rider of the motorcycle can easily reach it to change from one tank to the other for delivery of fuel to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,719 discloses a motorcycle fuel system with flow from a main tank through a lower auxiliary tank to its engine.
The auxiliary fuel tanks in the above-identified patents are rigid containers which are permanently mounted on the motorcycles. In contrast, the system of the present invention utilizes a bag and other components which are flexible and can be collapsed and readily changed from use on one vehicle to use on another vehicle. Additionally, it can be readily secured to and removed from one vehicle and placed on another vehicle. For example, a purchaser could easily remove it from his motorcycle and fasten it for use with his snowmobile.